Hustle Like a Lady
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: Escaping. That was the best they could do. They were driven out. But now they've returned and the debt needs to be paid. Preferably with their lives. Lily/James Alice/Frank Sirius/OC Remus/OC OOC non-canon read and review please!
1. Together Again

**Hustle Like a Lady**

**Chapter 1: Together Again**

* * *

><p>For five years the girls had been separated; exiled from their homes but today, they would finally be together again. They had just turned 18 when their parents shipped them out for three main reasons. They first was for punishment, the second was to isolate them from each other and the last was for them to learn more about the companies they would eventually inherit.<p>

The parents of these girls sent them out so soon because of the first reason which revolved around _the _accident.

Yes, the accident! Lily Evans, Nikki Tran and Alice Prewitt were in a car chase that almost claimed there lives. They were all in Nikki's car being pursued by the police and escaping the girls' gang fight they were just in.

You're probably thinking, girls' gang fight? Long story short, these ladies are in an exclusive underworld mafia organization for women only. They were only freshmen at Hogwarts University when they got recruited.

As members of the upper-class of the society, it wasn't unusual that they got invitations to every sorority; school wise anyways. But there was one sorority in particular that caught their eye; Gamma Chi.

Gamma Chi is the most well-known girls sorority in England. People would give everything they had just to become a member of something so elite and prestigious. Brains, beauty, talent, fame and money; these are the criteria worthy of such membership. As new recruits; series of random test are done for the initiation of the society; could be individual or done as a group; it's also up to the discretion of the current President of the organization.

Lily, Nikki and Alice, who we will now refer to as the elite, had to go through three test before they could be initiated. The first stage was strength and endurance. For three days, they were buried alive with only a pipe to breath and drink water through.

The second test was survival. With only a dagger, they were sent to Siberia and had to survive two days. During those two days, savage beasts and hungry animals stalked them, ready to kill them. Fortunately, they endured it and were able to move to the next text. Loyalty.

The Elites were lead to separate rooms and were questioned about their family and friends. The goal was to make up a lie as quick as possible yet it had to be believable. There were many close calls but they made it through and after a week, they were were a part of Gamma Chi.

In the eyes of the Hogwarts University, Gamma Chi is all about bonds of sisterhood, helping each other out, with projects about humanitarian reforms but unknown to the world, the society is full of dark secrets that only the strong can burden. Yes it is purely sisterhood but sisterhood until the end, meaning once a part of Gamma Chi always a part of Gamma Chi. This bond drew our Elite ladies closer to each other and they evolved in to a force to be reckoned with by their first year.

Within one year, these three girls became the wildest, yet most cunning and extremely dangerous individuals Hogwarts had ever seen. They got into the worst cat fights you could possibly think of. And when those broke out, the whole sorority got involved. These fights usually had something to do with Gamma Chi's number one rival, Delta Omega. And finally, Hogwarts was going to get it all back.

* * *

><p>Nikki Tran smiled as she took in the familiarity of it all. She was only 18 when she left her beloved hometown, London. Now at the age of 23, Nikki was as vibrant and beautiful as ever. She was finally back and would get to see her best friends and family again. It's been forever since she's seen or talked to the two. Nikki had been gone for five years and it had been five years since she's had any communication with Lily or Alice.<p>

Nikki remembered the last time that she had seen the two, the night of the accident. The next day she was shipped off to Dartmouth to finish her studies. The days soon became months and the months became years. Nikki had recalled how immature she use to be and used that to become the mature and beautiful lady that she is today.

Nikki glanced at her watch and started tapping her foot. Her parents said that Lily and Alice were suppose to meet her five minutes ago and she was starting to get impatient. Suddenly two soft and feminine hands covered her eyes. Nikki's face lit up and she was grinning ear to ear. She took hands off her face and squealed.

"Alice!" She shrieked. "Oh my god I missed you so much!" Nikki held Alice at arms length. Alice's baby blue eyes still had that mischievous glint to them and her blonde hair was down in waves. She still had the chic sense of style and Nikki was safe to say that Alice was still the sweet but deadly girl that they all knew and loved.

"I missed you too, Nikki!" Alice replied excitedly then enveloping the taller girl in a hug.

"Your hair is so much longer and wavy now!" Nikki exclaimed while running her hand through Alice's hair.

"Uh look who's talking? You're so gorgeous and tall! Just picture perfect!" Alice said giggling and looking at Nikki from head to toe.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A sweet voice asked politely.

"LILY!" They screamed.

"Oh I missed you guys so much!" Lily said dropping her luggage and running towards them. "I can't believe we haven't seen each other in five years!"

"I know!" Alice agreed, "But Lily, look at you! You became Ms. Hot Stuff!" Alice was referring to the outfit that Lily was wearing. She had on a pair of black Dior stilettos, bright red skinny jeans, a blue and white striped shirt with a cream cardigan over it.

"Why thank you! I have to say, France really changed me."

"France?" Alice and Nikki said surprised.

"Yup! What about you, Nikki? Ali?" Lily asked.

"I was in America." Nikki replied

"South Korea!" Ali said.

"You two must have had so much fun! The only drama I got was running into Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen." Lily moaned. "And that was just this year!"

"You think that's bad?" Challenged Alice "I had to learn Korean! You know how hard that is?" Nikki and Lily laughed at her as she pouted.

Nikki checked her watch and swore loudly as she saw what the time was. The other two looked at her questioningly and she quickly explained.

"We have about ten minutes to make it to Alice's manor." Lily and Alice panicked but Nikki started to grin coyly at them. They never like that grin. It usually meant something was about to happen.

"First one at the elevator gets to drive!" Nikki shrieked, grabbing all of her things and racing to the elevator.

"No fair!" Alice screamed, chasing after her. Lily quickly followed and smiled. They were finally back and were together again.


	2. The Famous Marauders

**Hustle Like a Lady**

**Chapter 2: The Famous Marauders**

* * *

><p>"Yo Frank! I bet you 20€ that that chick right there is gonna flirt with James." Sirius Black said, nudging one of his best mates. Frank spotted the girl that Sirius was talking about and chuckled. She was sitting at the bar, staring at James and Sirius as they bought drinks.<p>

"You're on. But I bet that she's going for Remus. Do you see how long her eyes are staying on him instead?" Frank countered confidently.

"We'll see." Sirius answered before counting down. "5,4,3,2,1." The blonde was all over Remus in seconds.

"Cough it up." Frank commanded holding out his hand.

"Damn." Sirius cursed before taking out his wallet and handing over the cash.

After spending an hour at this club, the Marauders decided to go to another one. Every Friday and Saturday, the four of them went club hopping until they each found their flavor of the day. These two days were the only days that they could relax since they had their own companies to deal with the other five days.

"Oh my god! It's the Marauders!" Girls squealed as they all stepped out of their expensive sport cars. With James in the lead, the four of them walked straight into the club without any problems. The familiar smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke hit them and their faces all broke out into smiles. They quickly headed towards the VIP section.

As the heirs and CEOs of their own respective companies, the Marauders are the youngest, richest and most successful bachelors in the United Kingdom making them every girl's dream and fantasy.

James Potter, the CEO and owner of the biggest empire ever, Potter Enterprises; owning your major malls, twelve universities, store departments and car companies, also known as the leader of the Marauders.

Remus Lupin, the grandson of the former prime minister, a surgeon, the CEO and the owner of the major hospitals in the country, SU AM Culture Foundation and the owner of the famous Miami Dolphins and Barcelona Warriors. The White Prince of the Marauders.

Frank Longbottom, the world's youngest well-known potter, the CEO and the owner of Auriolus Museum in England and the rest of their franchise around the world. The Casanova of the Marauders.

And last but not least, Sirius Black. The CEO of Black Constructions, owner of Jeju Island and the hundreds of real estate companies around the world. The prince and future leader of the underground mafia. The Don Juan of the Marauders.

With riches comes money and with money comes power. Everyone in England respected and feared them because of the power they hold. In the snap of a finger, they could order someone's head on a platter and no one could say a thing.

James sat down on the white leather couch and took out his iPhone. He started texting some people while Sirius and Frank were ordering drinks. Remus was staring out at the dance floor then turned towards they guys.

"Gentlemen, I think it's time for us to go hunting." He said before going downstairs with the other three in tow.

"Ladies, guess who's here?" A tall black haired girl whispered to her three best friends.

One of them looked around and smirked at the crowd that was around the four boys.

"Our lovely Marauders." The black haired girl said. "Come on, ladies."

The four girls were beautiful in their own right but personality wise, they were plain ol' ugly. The leaders of Delta Omega, who we will now call the Plastics, sauntered towards the main attraction of the night.

The Marauders quickly spotted them and met the Plastics halfway. James grabbed the black haired girl named Miranda by the waist and kissed her full on the mouth. Frank sat down on a couch and pulled Ashley down onto his lap while Remus and Sirius pulled the other two on the dance floor.

"James!" Miranda exclaimed once they were done sucking each others faces off. "I haven't seen you in forever! I've missed you so much!"

"When did you come back to London?" James pouted. "I would've picked you up."

Miranda grinned at him. "This was suppose to be a girls night out. And I know how busy you are." She said sympathetically. James laughed before kissing her again. After drinking, dancing and fondling each other, the boys took each one of their girls to their Manors.

* * *

><p>Christie was gathering her clothes and quickly pulling them on with Sirius watching.<p>

"Where are you going? It's 5 in the morning. Lay down with me." Sirius said. Christie walked over to the bed where Sirius's naked form was laying and caressed his face.

"I'm sorry but I just got an urgent call from my girls. We have some business to attend to. I'll see you later." She explained before kissing him and leaving.

* * *

><p>Ashley quietly slipped out of Frank's room without him noticing. The brown haired man was knocked out from all the alcohol and dancing.<p>

* * *

><p>James was kissing Miranda rather intimately and she moaned before seeing what time it was.<p>

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "I'm so late. The others are going to kill me." Oh the irony of those words. James stared at Miranda.

"Why the rush, babe?" He asked.

Miranda laughed a non humorous laugh. "Delta Omega's having a meeting and I'm already five minutes late. The drive's almost 10 minutes and that's speeding."

"Ok. I'll see you later." James said before going to sleep. Miranda ran out of the manor and sped off towards the sorority.

* * *

><p>Remus was watching the sun rise when he heard some rustling behind him. He turned around to see that Madison was putting on her clothes and grabbed her keys.<p>

"You're leaving?" He asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Madison smile at him. "Unfortunately." She said. "I was suppose to meet the girls 20 minutes ago. But I'll - "

Remus cut her off. "Go. I'll see you when I see you." He said coldly.

"Rem, I'll stay if you want me to." She offered.

"But I don't want you here. Go." He commanded harshly. Hurt by his severe words, Madison scurried out of the penthouse.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sirius's cellphone started to blare out Dirty Dancer.<p>

"What is it?" He spat irritably. It was 6 in the morning and he only fell asleep two hours ago.

"Prince Black, we found him." A masculine voice informed him.

That instantly snapped Sirius out of his sleepy state. "I'm on my way." He said before starting to get dressed. Once he was finished, he quickly called the other three and picked them up.

It took 45 minutes to pick up James, Frank and Remus. Fifteen minutes dragging James ass out of his home, fifteen minutes for Frank to wake up and get dressed and another fifteen minutes to get Remus to believe that this was actually happening.

As soon as they were finally settled in Sirius's car, Sirius stepped on the pedal and sped 200 miles to an abandoned hotel on the beach. They went in and were greeted by many members of the mafia.

The Marauders stepped into the elevator and waited as it pulled them down, then left, towards the direction of the ocean. James remembered coming here just to play as a child and could never get over the fact that the underworld mafia was actually on the bottom of the sea.

A butler stood up fast when he saw the Marauders walk in. "Masters Sirius, James, Frank, and Remus. The assassin is in The Room." Sirius nodded before squaring his shoulders and walked towards the blood red double doors.

The Room was in actuality, the execution room. When ever the Marauders were here, the steered clear of the Room. They've only been in the execution room once and even then that was because they stumbled upon it. Before their innocent 10 year old eyes, they watched a man get beat up, then stabbed for giving away information. Since then, the four of them made a pact to never mention it.

The four of them confidently walked in and saw a bloody body mangled on the floor. Sirius dismissed the guards and signaled to Remus. The brave facade that Remus had been wearing slowly faded away and he was a vulnerable little boy again. Even at the age of 24.

The man on the floor looked at him and paled.

"What's your name?" Remus asked steadily. He wanted to know the man that killed his only living relative's name. But the man thought otherwise and didn't respond. That ignited Remus's anger.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Remus roared. The short man started quivering.

"P-p-Peter Pe-pettigrew." He stuttered. Remus smirked.

"I wonder how many children you have. I guess I'll have to find out." He lied. Even the underworld had their limits and that was to not kill women and children - unless they were on the hit list or part of the job. But Peter Pettigrew didn't know that and started crying.

"Please, please don't! Don't hurt them." Peter Pettigrew begged. "They have nothing to do with this!"

Remus looked at him disgustedly. "Do you think you have the right to beg with me right now? I'm going to end your pathetic little life and then I'm going to hunt down the rest of your family. Just like how you killed my grandpa."

Peter Pettigrew started to cry uncontrollably and his entire body started to shake. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for his death. Remus took out the gun that Sirius presented and shot the man twice. One time in the head and the second in the heart. He was gone in seconds and for the first time since his Grandfather's death, Remus felt at ease.

Sirius nodded at the guards who had quietly slipped in and they dragged the dead body away. Frank put a hand on Remus's back and guided him out of the room. Sirius and James followed lead and they all left with heavy hearts. It just wasn't in their nature to kill so heartlessly. But what had to be done, had to be done.

* * *

><p>Hey so how are you guys liking my story? PLEASE REVIEW! And alert it! PLEASE PLEASE!<p>

Now I have placed on my profile a link to an album which shows how I really wanted my characters to look. Go check it out!

With love,

Rosie


	3. And So It Begins

Chapter 3: And So It Begins

Nikki stepped out of the revolving door and laughed at her friends.

"I get to drive!" She screamed. The other two groaned. They loved the girl and all but, she learned how to drift and that's how she drives, Nikki's eyes furrowed in confusion when she saw her two best friends' long faces.

"You guys, what's wrong? I won fair and square." She said. Lily pointed behind Nikki and she turned around. She realized what made her friends so unhappy.

The first was a baby blue Aston Martin with custom made everything. From the paint job to the leather itself, which had Hello Kitty on it. A man with a suit came out and gave a short bow to Alice.

"Miss Alice, this is your welcome home present from your parents." He informed her.

"Are you the new butler?" She asked. The man gave her a curt nod. She looked at her friends and found that they were immersed with their cars. Lily had a sleek black Brabus Mercedes-Benz Slr McLaren Roadster with a red interior. Alice saw her butler present it to her and tell her something.

Nikki was most excited about her car though. It was a cherry red Pagonda Zonda F. Her butler gave her the keys and she clicked a button. The doors flew up and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! It's the car that I designed!" She screeched happily. Her butler smiled and he too, said something to her. Nikki quickly grabbed Lily and dragged her to where Alice was standing.

"I don't know about you but that is my welcome home present and I am definitely ready to test my baby. Let's race!" Nikki said maniacally. Alice looked at Lily and they both knew that they were going to lose.

"Fine. But you can't go over 150 miles." Lily said pointedly. Nikki groaned but eventually nodded. The butlers got into a black car that had pulled up and headed towards the Prewett Manor.

The Elite took their luggage and put it away. They each got into their own cars and revved the engines. They were all too familiar with how this was going to start and end. Nikki did the first rev, Lily did the next and then Alice shot off like a bullet. Lily and Nikki followed her lead and soon caught up with her. Lily searched for a button in her car and finally found it.

"Call Nikki and Ali Cat." She commanded. Soon the speakers in her car emitted the call tones.

"Nikayy here." Lily heard which was soon followed by "Ali Cat here."

"Hey you guys, I just wanted to remind you two that it would be best for us to behave tonight. It's been a long time since we've been home and I don't feel like being sent off to a random country again." Lily said expressing her thoughts.

She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Nikki groan. Out of the three of them, Nikki was the most hard-headed, Alice was the most spoiled and Lily was the most manipulative. Nikki carried out orders, Alice commanded them and Lily convinced them. Or came up with them. These girls were not evil at all nor were they heartless. They just grew up in a world void of emotion and found love within their sorority. And that's where their loyalty would stay.

"Fine." Nikki agreed. Lily smiled and passed the other two.

"Now ladies, watch me kick your butts." She smirked and stepped on the pedal.

"You only wish you could beat me." Alice said playfully.

"How about you two grandmas slow down and watch how it's done." Nikki suggested and sped ahead. The girls laughed all the way to Ali's home as they cracked jokes and teased each other. They finally made it with Nikki victorious, as usual, Lily in second, and Alice last. Alice got out of her car and pouted.

"That's no fair. Why do I always lose?" She complained.

Lily giggled at her. "That's because you drive like a grandma." She teased.

"I do no such thing!" Alice said outraged.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, hun." Lily said. Alice stuck her tongue out at Lily before skipping to the double French doors that led inside the Victorian styled house. Nikki shook her head at the two and followed Alice, dragging Lily behind her.

Alice rang the doorbell six times and then waited for someone to open the door. Another butler opened the door and smiled.

"Young Mistress!" He exclaimed. "You're finally home!" Alice gave him a hug which he hesitantly returned.

"Mr. Lineberger! I missed you so much! It was weird without having you scolding me for doing something wrong!" Alice said somberly. She hugged the man who became a father figure to her again. He smiled at her.

"Come inside Young Mistresses. Your parents are awaiting you all." He told Lily and Nikki. They nodded and stepped inside the house and walked towards the parlor. The three were immediately engulfed in one giant hug.

"My my my aren't you girls just beautiful? Or should I call you ladies now?" Mr. Prewett said laughing at his own joke. He held Alice close to him and kissed her on the forehead. Even though he lost his wife to Alice's birth, he loved her all the same.

"Come on. The other parents are awaiting for your arrival in the dining room." Mr. Prewett. "This way, ladies."

"Yes, Uncle Richard." Lily and Nikki chimed before following the man to the dining room. Lily was immediately greeted by the dark auburn locks that she had inherited from her mom.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed before running towards her the lady. She laid her head on her mom's shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent of Chanel N°5 mixed with slight cinnamon.

"Oh my beautiful baby!" Morgan Evans whispered stroking her daughter's hair. "It must've been hard on you." Morgan started to silently cry. "My poor baby." Lily had started to get teary too. She let go of her mom and looked at her dad.

"My little girl's all grown up." He said in a rare moment when he was actually emotional. "I admit, I missed you a lot." Lily laughed and pulled her mom and dad close.

"I missed you two so much." She told them quietly in their small group hug.

"Honey, we missed you more than you can imagine." Morgan told her daughter.

Nikki's eyes lit up when she saw her parents. She quickly ran to them and embraced the two tightly. In that instant, all of the loneliness that she felt rushed forward like a wave and she broke down crying.

"I missed you guys so much!" She sobbed. "It was so hard. They didn't even have rice at the college!" Nikki joked weakly.

Her parents smiled at her sadly. They use to be immigrants from Vietnam but became citizens and opened their chain of restaurants with the help of Richard Prewett. Sticking close to their traditions, they raised Nikki feeding her Vietnamese food, which has rice, and made her do the tradition for when you turned one they laid out all these items and whatever she crawled to she would do well with. She chose a book.

"I wanted to visit you so many times but your father said you had to stay by yourself as punishment." Karen Nhi Tran said giving her husband a pointed look. "I'm so sorry that you had to suffer all that by yourself."

"I'm sorry too." David Cuong Tran told his only daughter. She tried to glare at him but failed and hugged him. Eventually everyone calmed down and had dinner. They joked around and the Elite told stories about their amazing adventures.

* * *

><p>The Plastics were sitting in a small, private meeting room when Miranda noticed that there was something going on with her bestfriend.<p>

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked Madison.

Madison shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just stupid." She said.

"Tell me now." Miranda said jabbing Madison in the side with her finger.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Madison asked harshly whilst rubbing her waist. Miranda gave her a pointed look.

"Fine. It's Remus. Ever since his Grandpa died, he's so cold to me. And if he breaks it off for good, I don't think I can deal with another heartbreak." She uttered. Madison thought just saying it will make her feel better but she felt the heavy thud of her heart.

Madison loved Remus with everything she had, even if they did break up four years ago. They went on dates and had the occasional sex but never something serious. Madison didn't care what people said, as long as Remus just wanted her. That's all that she needed.

"Oh come on, Maddi. Didn't we tell you to control your feelings? This is only for fun. Nothing else." Miranda said with a hint of disgust her voice.

Ashley quickly jumped in and defended Madison. "It seems like you and James were having lots of fun last night."

"Don't tell me Frank didn't keep you up all night." Miranda shot back.

"Half the night. He was exhausted from preparing his art exhibit."

"Did he ask you to be his date for such an important day?" Madison asked erasing all of her Remus problems out of mind.

"How can he ask me when he can't even put on a condom right? He was so exhausted I had to do everything for him. But that's okay, it feels good to be in charge sometimes." Ashley mumbled confidently.

The other Plastics laughed at her.

"What about Sirius?" She asked the blonde.

"Same old same old. He's still madly in love with me." Christie replied steadily. The door opened suddenly and a robed figure entered.

"Your Highnesses, everyone is awaiting for your arrival." Said a soft feminine voice. Ever since the Plastics took over Delta Omega, they made all the lower ranks call them Princess Ashley or Princess Miranda, whoever it was, and Your Highness.

"Thank you." Miranda said curtly. The figure gave a short bow and left the room. The four ladies got up and formed a straight line with Miranda in the lead. They strutted inside the large conference room and took their seats. The 30 other girls took that as their signal to be seated.

"You can have the honors of leading this meeting today, Madison." Ashley said suggesting towards the podium.

Madison smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "Gladly."

"This had better be good." Madison snarled. "You all ruined our celebrations."

A tall slim girl in the front row stood up. "They're finally back, Your Highness. They landed here about three hours ago. We got the news from a sister posted at the airport earlier this evening."

"And?" Madison asked, pressing for more information. The girl looked up wrinkling her brow.

"Don't tell me you don't know where they are." Christie said from behind Madison. The girl's eyes widened in fear. Everyone knew how they treated those that they deemed, let's just say not good enough.

"W-we followed them b-b-but we lost them, Y-y-your Highnesses." The girl stuttered.

"What is your name?" Ashley asked quietly. The girl was too scared to answer. "I really don't like repeating myself."

"Kaitlyn Fox." She whispered. Miranda stepped down the stage and walked toward Kaitlyn menacingly. Miranda lifted the girl's chin and examined her face.

"So you're the famous model." Miranda stated. "I wonder how long you're going to be able to model after I scar that pretty face of yours if you don't find those damned Gamma Chi leaders soon."

"Yes, Princess Miranda."

"But tell me, what is your status?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Year One, 1st Level, 1st in Command for District 1; Codename Vogue." Kaitlyn informed the intimidating lady.

Ashley started laughing as Miranda took her seat again. "So you're Christie's succeeder."

"We'll see." Christie said stiffly.

Madison glanced at her. "She's first in command and a first year. She must be some tough chick."

"This conference is over. You're all dismissed." Miranda said.

"Wait," Ashley commanded. "I want Fox to stay back." The lady in question stayed back and walked towards the platform.

"You have until tonight to find Lily Evans, Nikki Tran, and Alice Prewitt's location before Miranda's threat will become true." She whispered in the girl's ear. Ashley pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it on Kaitlyn's skin just enough so she started bleeding.

She stifled a gasp and gritted her teeth."Of course, You're Highness." Kaitlyn said, her voice dripping with acid when she said Your Highness and left. With only the four of them in the room, Madison started to laugh manically.

"Oh this is going to be fun. We just came back from Jeju Island and now those Gamma Chi leaders are back. I have to admit, life has been a tad bit boring without those three." Madison stated.

"We haven't been able to have complete payback." Ashley recalled.

"It's about time that something interesting happened." Christie smirked, folding her hands together.

"But ladies, we should plan and think this through carefully." Miranda reminded them and they launched into their plan.


End file.
